One Last Mystery, Eh Old Boy? One Last Hurrah
|music= |editedby= |producedby=None |writtenby= |directedby=None |previousshow=None |nextshow=None }} One Last Mystery, Eh Old Boy? One Last Hurrah is a Scooby-Doo special. Plot A fat, grey haired man sat weeping at a grave. The stone read: Scooby-Doo. “Like, I just can’t believe he’s gone,” said the old man. “I know he was the oldest dog in history! He was sixty years old! But I can’t stand it!” Seventy year old Daphne Blake but her hand of Shaggy Rogers’ shoulder to comfort him. “I’m sorry Shaggy,” said Daphne. “He had a good life.” Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley remained silent. They couldn’t believe Scooby was dead. They had never thought it would come to pass. They never thought at all. “I’ll miss him,” wept Shaggy. “I’ll miss you Scoob-old-buddy-old pal.” … Shaggy Rogers sat in his house, drinking coffee. He was still more depressed then he had even been. Suddenly, a letter flew through the open window. Shaggy caught it and opened it: Dear Shaggy Rogers, It’s me, Scooby-Doo. If Scrappy has followed my instructions, he will have brought my letter to you a day after my death. Oh, Shaggy, the times we had. I always said I didn’t enjoy the mysteries, I even thought I didn’t. But I did, oh yes Shaggy, I did. And if you look deep inside yourself, I think you too will discover that you enjoyed them just as much as any of us. This letter is for you, my friend. We had the greatest mysteries together, and you’ll find you agree. I’m afraid those days are over. We retired a long time ago, and we split up. No Shaggy, it was not to search for clues. I trust you will have a reunion for my death. I trust you are in Coolsville. The mystery days are over. But let’s have one last mystery, eh old boy? One last hurrah! I have enclosed a clue, each clue leads you to the next. At the end, all I have for you is a tiny reward. But inside, you will have a true enjoyment. Shaggy, I may not have told you, but I love you. And you love me. I’d guess after my death, all the love is gone from you, but I will never know. I may only guess my dear Shaggy. But when solving this final puzzle, you will regain love. I have spent quite a lot of time thinking up locations you would never look. And I spent just as long picking the right words for my clues. But, I’ll get to the point and tell you the clue, as I am waiting to write you the next: Beginning and end, knight and day, think about this clue, do that, eh? From your old-buddy-old-pal, Scooby-Doo This letter made Shaggy cry. But he wanted to do it; he wanted to solve Scooby’s mystery. It was all he had left of his best friend. And so he stood up and left his house. He thought about Scooby’s clue. Beginning seemed to be a keyword. And the misspelling of night had to fit in. Then he remembered his first case: the Black Knight case. He had to go to Coolsville museum and get the clue out of the Black Knight armor. So Shaggy set off. When he got near the Black Knight armor, he saw two security guards. It wouldn’t be easy – but it would. Shaggy left the museum and said to himself “I’m going to set a trap for the guards.” This mystery from Scooby-Doo had cheered him up. It got him in the mood of memories. He picked up a pebble, and smashed the window, setting off the burglar alarm. Shaggy ran to the armor and saw all the guards by the window. He saw an envelope in the Black Knight armor, took it, and took off. He opened the letter and read it: Dear “Raggy!” You are clever as ever Shaggy. Although you may never see it, but just like your love for mysteries, you have to look deep inside yourself. And if you do, you’ll figure out just how clever you are. My letters up until the final letter will be short, only saying a few words and giving you the clue. Speaking of: Forget Cutler, forget Vasquez! Remember the waves, remember the sea. Forget the faces of the Witch Doctor and the Sea Beast! Remember the waves, remember the sea! From your loyal friend, Scooby-Doo Shaggy thought the answer was obvious. Go to the beach. And when he arrived, he saw it wouldn’t be easy. Suddenly, a man ran over to Shaggy and exclaimed “hey! It’s Shaggy Rogers! I was instructed to give this to you!” Shaggy took a map from the man and looked at it. He followed the path and came to a spot. He dug until he found a note. It was from Scooby: Search the waters. So that’s what Shaggy did. He went to the water and saw a house (floating on a small island that was just as big as the house) in the distance. He went out to that house and found it was locked. He knocked and the door opened. Scrappy was there. “Hi Shaggy,” said Scrappy, “come in.” Shaggy entered. “I’m just sad about Uncle Scooby’s death,” said Scrappy. He was crying. Then Shaggy began to cry too. They were both depressed. “But he instructed me to give you this letter,” said Scrappy. He handed it to Shaggy. Shaggy opened it: Dear Shaggy, So you’ve almost made it. To the end of our little mystery, depending on how fast you think, this may have been very short. I apologize Shaggy, as I have said, this took me a long time. All I have to tell you, is tell Scrappy “it’s time.” He will take you to an island, there you must seek out my final letter. I can only say this: buried treasure is on this island. Words are the greatest treasure. From, Scooby-Doo Shaggy turned to Scrappy and said “it’s time.” “It is?” asked Scrappy. Both of them had been drained of their sadness, Scooby-Doo could easily do that to people. But what Shaggy didn’t know is that he would be sadder than before when he truly had nothing left of Scooby. On the island, the two got the work, digging for treasure. “This is hard,” said Scrappy. “Keep ‘a digging Scrappy,” said Shaggy. As they continued to dig, they saw an envelope. Shaggy gulped. He was nervous to open it. But at last, he did. The letter had a small wrapped object attached to it, although Shaggy knew it was meant to open only after reading. And so he read: Dear Shaggy, So this is the end. I hope my gift will cheer you up. But I can’t be sure. After opening it, you will find out. Shaggy, I’d like to congratulate you for being the best person in the world. The greatest friend a dog could ask for. Forgive me if this paper wet, for I am crying. You are so amazing, I cannot tell you in words. Shaggy, I hope you will be pleased with the gift. Please do open it. I don’t know what else to say. Besides this: Goodbye Shaggy. We had the best of times, although sometimes I wish I could do it again. Live the life twice. But, our lifetime is limited. We can only do so much in the time we have. And no matter how big we think what we do is, it is small. Smaller then you can imagine. My dear Shaggy, open my gift and enjoy. And I suppose this is my final goodbye to you. I can’t tell you in words how I feel. I might as well wrap up this letter. Farewell, my friend. Farewell, Raggy. Signed with a final farewell, Scooby-Doo And so Shaggy began to cry. He couldn’t think how he felt, he was too sad, so sad that I could not tell you in words. He unwrapped his gift, and found it was something he would’ve wanted normally. It was a Scooby Snack. He held it out in his hand. Even the treat that he knew and loved, didn’t make him happier. His tears wetted the treat. Shaggy Rogers could not even eat a Scooby Snack. He just stared at it. And he looked deep inside him and found everything Scooby said was true. He enjoyed mysteries. But those times were over. If only he could re-live life and have all the good times with Scooby again. And as he cried, Scrappy sat beside him. They had had the final goodbye from Scooby-Doo, the best friend – and uncle – and uncle – a man could ask for. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. I honestly hope you enjoyed, leave a review. I don't have much to say. Cast and characters Villains *None Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsvile *Island Notes/trivia *This was a farewell special to Scooby-Doo. Quotes *All quotes are in plot above Home Media *None